A Hobbit's Fate
by MornieGalad
Summary: Complete Merry is wounded in his fight with the Lord of the Nazgul, but insists upon going with the rest of the Fellowship to the Black gate. What will happen if when he does. PG for violence
1. Default Chapter

**A Hobbit's Fate**

_Disclaimer: This is not among the things I own, which in reality are few. It is owned by Tolkien. I am owned by fate. I do not own this, Tolkien does. I am alive, but Tolkien is dead, which is why I am writing this and he is not. Of course there are other reasons for why he did not write it, but those are probably obvious, so I will not state them. Please read this and review._

**Chapter 1: The Final Battle**

Before the small army stood the intimidating Black Gate of Mordor, the entrance to the domain of the Dark Lord Sauron. A small, blonde-haired creature stood beside his cousin, fully aware that this could very well be the last time they fought together. Meriadoc Brandybuck was also well aware that there was no turning back. He was a member of the Fellowship of the ring, which had been formed to destroy the Ring of Power. The ring was now somewhere in Mordor with Frodo and Sam, progressing toward Sammath Naur, the only place it could be destroyed. The only hope for Middle Earth was for this small army to blind Sauron to the two Hobbits' cause. Merry felt obligated to do this, although he had been urged to stay in Minas Tirith until his wounds fully healed. He was a member of the fellowship of the ring until the quest was done. A shiver ran down his spine, though, whether from fear or some other source he did not know, but he suspected the former. He glanced at his cousin's face and saw the same fearful resolution that characterizes a hero in the face of death, for death would likely meet them soon.

At the front of the lines, the other members of the Fellowship rode swiftly toward the gate. Aragorn shouted something, but from as far away as he and Pippin were, Merry couldn't decipher what it was. He only knew that as the four riders returned, the gate began to open, and multitudes of vile creatures poured out, encircling the travelers from Gondor. The possibility of death now seemed inevitable, for not even in the darkness of Khazad-dum had hope been drained away from all living things. After facing doom innumerable times since leaving the Shire, Merry was almost content to die here as long as the quest was accomplished.

Then it began. As if in a dream, the Hobbits saw Aragorn dash into the midst of the enemy lines. With a loud cry for the Shire, Pippin and Merry charged after him, the rest of the Fellowship close behind.

* * *

"Gee, these things are hideous," Pippin said to himself as another Orc fell. The battle had only been going on for a few minutes, but Pippin decided he was doing quite well. At the moment, he was thinking about the nice pint he would have once they got back to Gondor and how good it would be to see Frodo and Sam again. Pippin turned to check on Merry, but was shocked to find the Hobbit was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Merry nearly cried out in pain as he fought off the vicious Orcs. The arm that had stabbed the lord of the Nazgul, his sword arm, felt as if it was aflame. Merry narrowly dodged an Orc's axe as he switched his sword to his disadvantaged left arm. Then he heard the scream of a Nazgul, and lightning struck through his entire body. The enemy would have made quick work of him, had chance not brought Aragorn, Anduril raised high, to the scene. He was nearly to Merry, when behind him came a cave troll. Merry kept fighting in a blur, certain that a few Orcs had stabbed him but completely oblivious to all, save the quest. Then, as the night at the wake of the sun, the enemy dispersed. It seemed to Merry that the very ground beneath him somehow disappeared and he was falling, growing colder and colder. Then he felt strong, warm hands rescue him, bearing him up until he again felt the earth beneath his body. Then, Meriadoc Brandybuck opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ I am inclined to report that I still own nothing. Aren't I so lame. Oh well.

Chapter 2: Uncertanties

Aragorn held Merry in his arms as the army returned to Minas Tirith. The Hobbit had opened his eyes, but did not look well.

"Is he all right?" Pippin asked, concerned greatly for his beloved cousin. Since Gandalf had gone with Gwaihir to search for Frodo and Sam, the youngest hobbit was riding with Eomer.

"I'm fine, Pip. I'm just a bit tired, that's all," Merry persuaded. Aragorn, however, knew differently. Merry had grown quite pale, probably from loss of blood. Although no vital areas had been stabbed, he had sustained multiple wounds. Aragorn hadn't yet been able to determine if any of the blades had been poisoned. Ho would only have sufficient time and resources for this once they were back in Minas Tirith. He hoped Faramir and Eowyn had treated themselves better than the young hobbit who was shivering in front of him. The king spared a hand to unfasten his cloak and drape it over Merry, who seemed to be falling asleep again, his head resting on the horse's neck.

From behind him, Legolas brought his horse up beside the king of Gondor.

"Aragorn, Perrian lomae. Rochon ellint in. the hobbit isn't well. I'll take him" Knowing he had to be a kingly figure and ride in with the army, Aragorn sighed and, praying that Legolas would make all haste to Minas Tirith, he gently handed Merry to the elf. Gimli dismounted from behind Legolas, who placed Merry before him in on the white mare. As soon as the Hobbit was situated, Legolas raced on toward Minas Tirith, leaving Gimli shouting Dwarvish curses to the flying dust because he had been thrown from the horse.

"Noro lim ride fast" whispered the Ranger to the now invisible forms of his two friends as he helped Gimli rise. Pippin was terrified and he just stared in horror at the Ranger, wondering which of his questions to ask first.

"Aragorn, is Merry okay?" he asked in a quavering voice, as if he already knew the answer and feared to hear the words spoken aloud.

"He will be," the Ranger promised. He sounded certain enough to convince Pippin, which was the important thing. Fortunately, Pippin was a very hopeful person, a trait which made everyone love him. He and Merry both shared that, which came in handy in a potentially fatal situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hang on, mellon nin," Legolas whispered to Merry. He was doing his best to keep the Hobbit conscious, but Minas Tirith seemed so distant and Merry's strength was fading. Every now and again, the Hobbit would mumble something indecipherable and then dose back off to sleep. These occasions, however were few and far between, but it comforted Legolas to know that his companion was not lost.

The road to Minas Tirith was eerily silent. Even Legolas' sharp ears could hear nothing but the breath of the wind and a few breathing creatures that were nearby. No birds sang, nor could he hear the battle cries of the army he had left behind. The elf had rarely known such a silence. In the midst of it, Merry sat straight up, startling the elf. His brown eyes could not have opened any wider and were bloodshot as red as the morning sun.

"Theoden!" he hollered, causing the frightened horse to rear up, pawing the air in terror. Legolas clutched it's mane tightly to prevent the two passengers from falling to the ground below. Then the horse jolted to the ground, nearly throwing the elf and the Hobbit into the air. After regaining his balance, Legolas whispered to the frightened mare.

"Stille nu faeste. Norolim. Steady now, ride fast" The horse regained her composure and returned to her course, bolting even more rapidly toward Minas Tirith.

"Legolas?" Merry questioned. He sounded as if he had just awoken from the long sleep of night and was unsure if this was a dream or if he had indeed awoken. "Where are we?"

"We're returning to Minas Tirith, little one," the elf replied gently, grateful that the Hobbit was conscious enough to have recognized his voice. "You were injured at the battle. Do you remember it?"

"Yes," Merry whispered as if he were recalling an event that had happened a thousand years past. "When did you get here? We thought you, Aragorn, and Gimli were certainly dead. We saw the black ships of the enemy and feared the worst." The Hobbit groaned in pain. "Oh, where is Theoden? I'll give him a good piece of my mind. Imagine! He thought he could leave Meriadoc Brandybuck to whither away in Rohan while there was a war to be fought. This will show him." Legolas was certain he heard the Hobbit chuckle slightly.

"Yes, this will certainly show him something, my brave Hobbit," Legolas agreed. He knew that it was best not to tell Merry of Theoden's death, yet he did not speak in falsehood. Surely Theoden, wherever he was would be proud of his young esquire of Rohan.

* * *

"My lady, you should not have risen yet," Faramir's voice startled Eowyn. He was too obedient, she thought, mentally cursing the young steward for worrying about her so.

" I am fine, my lord. I was ready to fight when the soldiers set off for battle. I was not permitted to accompany them, so the least you can do is permit me to keep watch for their return," she challenged.

"I have no authority over you, milady, but lord Aragorn advised that you were to rest until his return," Faramir gently reminded her.

"Yet he allowed the Hobbit Merry, wounded as much as I, to set out with the soldiers. Why can he fight for his freedom while I must stay here to be a trifle for the men when they return?" Eowyn demanded furiously. Faramir stepped toward her.

"You are not a trifle, my lady, Eowyn,"he assured her. His voice was tender, for that Eowyn resented it. His interests were obvious to her. He did not value her as a soldier or a ruler any more than he did a speck of dust. She stepped away from him and turned to face the east again. Faramir sighed. He longed to stroke her hair, to reassure her that she was of great value to many, including him, but he could not. Her fury held him at bay. Not looking at her, he ventured a bit closer and gazed out to the east as well. At that instant, both spied a single horse quickly approaching the city. As the steed proceeded, Eowyn recognized the rider's long blonde hair blowing with the wind. It was Legolas, back from the battlefield.

"Open the gates!" she cried. The Gondorians obeyed her command and moments later, Legolas had entered the city of Minas Tirith.

"What news from the battle?" Eowyn inquired anxiously, not noticing Merry. Before replying, Legolas placed the Hobbit in Faramir's arms. The lady's expression turned from one of excitement to one of horror and she rushed to Faramir's side, gazing up at Legolas for an explanation.

"Take him to the houses of healing and find a nurse to care for him," Legolas instructed. As Faramir started off, Eowyn clasped Legolas' arm and followed the steward. The elf broke free of her grasp, but continued to accompany the group. Eowyn's attention was now focused on the Hobbit who rested in Faramir's arms.

"Merry," she called his name, pleadingly. "Merry!" At the sound of his name, the Hobbit's eyes slowly opened. For a moment, they looked expressionlessly at the sky. Then they gained focus and rested upon Eowyn. A smile passed the Hobbit's lips.

"Milady." Eowyn's eyes met his and a smile came to her face. Faramir was amazed how it affected her, for he had never seen the lady smile before. He contained his joy, however, for he knew this was not the time or place for his passion. "It's good to see you," the Hobbit commented. He was about to speak again, but the lady silenced him.

"Save your strength, Merry. You will need it later." By then they had reached the houses of healing. Faramir scurried off to find a nurse. Merry closed his eyes and slept on the soft pillow.

"Sleep, my friend," Eowyn whispered, kissing his forehead. She then walked out of the houses of healing with Legolas.

"What happened to him?" she asked Legolas once they were outside. She had to work hard to restrain her tears, but the elf could see them regardless. However, he did not speak of it.

"He was inured badly in the battle; I don't know exactly how. His previous wound must have worsened the situation. For that reason, it is good that you did not come with us," he replied, knowing Eowyn was still angry that she had not gone to fight. Eowyn sighed, acknowledging the possibility that Aragorn's decision had been a wise one.

"What of . . . the others?" she wanted to ask the elf plainly if Aragorn had survived, but knew that would be inappropriate by her standards.

"Most sustained minor wounds. Your brother is unscathed, as are Pippin, Gimli, and Aragorn." At this news, Eowyn breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked the Valar. Legolas knew he could stop there, but there was one more essential contribution to the tale. "Sauron has been defeated." For a moment, Eowyn stared at the elf in disbelief, hardly daring to hope such a thing might be true. She searched his face for any sign that this was a cruel joke to be played on an inferior person who wouldn't know any better, but she saw none. She perceived only the sincerity of one speaking to an equal who had missed a grand event, but had contributed to it in her own way. After a moment, a smile grew on her face and Legolas saw sheer joy make it's way into her features. Faramir emerged from the houses of healing to the sight, and the lady no longer cared if he saw her joy. Because of this, the steward did not need to ask the result of the battle. He knew in his heart what had happened. Just as Faramir started toward them, the sky darkened.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Are you happy?_

Chapter 4 The Conclusion

Legolas looked up to see two huge creatures creating an enormous shadow over Minas Tirith. As they began to descend, just outside the city, the sun was unveiled, and the elf recognized them as a pair of great eagles. The light of the sun gradually returned to the city, as if a blanket had been removed. On the back of the larger eagle, Legolas saw a familiar figure clothed in white. The elf raced from the city to greet his friend, Mithrandir. A hopeful smile played upon his face and was affirmed by the kindle of joyful light in the wizard's eyes. Each of the eagles bore an unconscious, but very alive, Hobbit. Tears of joy streamed down the elf's face, for he had been certain that both the Ringbearer and his faithful companion had been lost in the explosion of Orodruin. He gently lifted first Frodo and then Sam into his arms. Gandalf dismounted Gwaihir.

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you very much." Both wizard and bird smiled, grateful for their strong friendship and that Sauron was finally defeated. Then the eagles lifted off, covering Minas Tirith in shadow once more for a few moments. Then they disappeared against the horizon.

"Come, let us find a room for these brave Hobbits," Gandalf said. They found a room and Legolas set to healing their wounds, which were not life-threatening. He was frustrated that he was not as great a healer as some of his people. He did not trust himself to treat Merry's injuries.

"I will go and see to Merry's wounds. Stay here with Frodo and Sam," Mithrandir said, as if reading Legolas' thoughts. After he left, the elf breathed a sigh of relief. Everything would be fine now that the wizard was there.

The white rider entered the Hobbit's room. Merry still lay motionless on the bed. Gandalf took his hand and held it gently in his.

"Lasto bethnin to lo dan na galad." He could feel some of his power transferring to Merry. Slowly, but surely, Gandalf felt peace fill the room. Whatever happened, Merry was relaxed and content. That was essential. The wizard closed his eyes and placed his hand on Merry's forehead. He whispered some elvish blessings, then left the room, returning several minutes later with a bowl of water and several varieties of plant-life from the gardens of Gondor. One of the plants he placed over Merry's forehead. The others he placed near his wounds. Then he waited, his hand on Merry's once more, deep in meditation.

* * *

"Where is he?" Pippin cried the moment he entered Minas Tirith. Gandalf and Legolas had gone to meet the others.

"He is resting," Gandalf said. "Come. We will have a fabulous meal."

The meal was truly spectacular, as Gandalf had promised. Faramir, Eowyn, and Eomer joined the small company in the throne room. Gimli made quite a show by sitting in the Steward's throne, in which Denethor had previously sat. By all rights, it should have been Faramir there, but, since Aragorn refused the King's throne, he was quite content to reside in a normal chair alongside Eowyn, who had warmed up to him considerably. All their conversations and jokes couldn't take Pippin's thoughts from Merry and every five minutes or so, he asked when he could see him. After quite a while of not answering, Gandalf promised he would take him when dinner was finished if Pippin wouldbe silent.

Finally, they were done and Gandalf reluctantly took Pippin to Merry's room. The older Hobbit was standing in the doorway with a broad smile on his face.

"It's about time you showed up," he said.

* * *

The Hobbits stood together during the coronation. They were all on the mend and knew they would soon be off home. They were forever changed, though. They were much more aware of everything and grateful for every breath. Merry took hold of Pippin's and Frodo's hands. They had triumphed. 


End file.
